


Hands-On Research

by Claws_and_Spikes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cinderace - Freeform, Creampie, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Pokephilia, Psychotropic Drugs, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claws_and_Spikes/pseuds/Claws_and_Spikes
Summary: Dan didn't always like Pokemon, but once he finally learned to like them, he really ended up liking them. After becoming an intern for the esteemed Pokemon breeding researcher, Finn Uhani, Dan is tasked with providing in-depth and hands-on data to his mentor by fucking his way through the Pokedex.
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic will not follow any specific order to which Pokemon is featured first. It helps keep me motivated when I'm able to pick!

When he was young, Dan could honestly admit that he didn’t care all that much for Pokemon. They were smelly, often dirty, and could be genuinely dangerous if you weren’t careful around them. Many children dreamed of being trainers, and worked diligently throughout their youth to become Pokemon masters. Other kids studied their biology and behaviors with utmost determination, always hoping that one day they’d be the ones to make scientific breakthroughs. And others still were content simply living alongside Pokemon and working with them in harmony through their day to day life. 

Dan didn’t want any of that. As a matter of fact, he often tried to keep himself as far away from the majority of Pokemon as he could. The encounters he had with them never made them out to be pleasant creatures. Loudly barking Herdier here, Digglet messing up his mother’s garden there; what was there to like?

He genuinely thought he was always going to feel this way about Pokemon. In his young mind, they just weren’t as great or interesting as everyone made them out to be. That was until one day when he was around 10 years old when he walked out back of his house to throw away the trash and heard strange sounds coming from over the fence-- a sort of odd whine staggered between heavy gasps. He remembered peering over the gnarled wood, careful not to rustle the bushes just in case whatever was making the strange sounds got scared away. When the source of the noise came into view, Dan almost had to choke back a startled gasp of his own. His neighbor, a rough and tumble teenage boy who he always avoided due to his intimidating looks, was sandwiched beneath his Pangoro on the ground of his backyard, pants pulled down around his ankles, and the Pokemon slamming into him. Dan couldn’t believe what he was seeing! His young brain barely even knew what was happening. Was the boy being attacked? Was he in pain? He was just about to run to get help, when the boy's and his Pokemon's noises reached a fever pitch, and the two of them seemed to convulse against each other before collapsing in exhaustion. Dan almost thought to run for help again, but then saw the boy reach over to ruffle his Pangoro's fur and whisper a tired, "good boy." 

Dan backed away from the fence, and sprinted inside. He remembered dashing past his mother on his way up the stairs, trying desperately to avoid her seeing the wet spot collecting on the front of his trousers. He remembers flinging himself on to his bed, throwing the sheets over himself, and breathing deeply to get rid of the strange sensation between his legs. And get remembered that, as he drifted off to sleep later that night, thinking for the first time in his life that maybe… just maybe, Pokemon weren't so boring after all. 

After that incident, Dan became a lot more interested in Pokemon. He could pretty easily admit to himself that this event was the start of it all, although he'd never dare share that fact with somebody else. Even so, he quietly began to admire certain traits about Pokemon. No longer did the barking Herdier down the street seem so bothersome. Instead, he found himself entranced by its powerful canine muscles and soulful eyes. No longer did the Digglett in the garden seem completely like nuisances. Instead, Dan thought about how they tunneled through tight passages, and how maybe if he sat on the ground with no trousers on- NO! He told himself. That is not an appropriate way to think about Pokemon. Respectable people shouldn't be thinking about doing the sort of thing the neighbor boy did with his Pokemon. 

He needed something… normal. A normal way to appreciate and be around Pokemon. Becoming a trainer was normal, right? Good, he decided. He'd do that. He'd catch his own Pokemon and become a trainer. 

He remembered the night that it happened. Sneaking out of his house with his allowance and an Ultra Ball he'd found while scouting the best route to get exactly the Pokemon he wanted. Half jogging through the sodden streets, he eventually reached the train station and purchased a ticket to the distant Tundra. He knew it wasn't the safest thing to do, but he also knew that he had to, or he'd never be satisfied. The train chugged through the night until the rain turned to snow and the rolling grassy hills gave way to the rocky, parched fields of the Crown Tundra. 

Silently, he disembarked, and headed out into the cold night air in search of his prize. Finally, in the wee hours of the morning, as a layer of cold dew was beginning to glaze the tips of the birch trees, he finally saw it. A pair of red eyes, glinting in the beam of his torch. He readied his Ultra Ball and prayed to Arceus that this would work. 

When he returned home later that morning, even though he was chilled to the bone and ragged from the elements, he couldn't help but smile in triumph. He knew that from now on, his life would never be the same. He had a Pokemon, he was going to be a trainer, and it was going to be awesome! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was great!... for a while. It wasn't that being a trainer was boring. Quite the opposite, really. As a matter of fact, he was rather proud of the little team he had built up over the years! His Pokemon were loyal, strong, and clever as they came, but each and every year when tournament time came around, he could just never bring himself to participate. And with each passing year came the ever growing guilt at watching the light leave his Pokemon's eyes as they came to terms with once again being held back while other trainers and Pokemon basked in the glory of the spotlight.

If he wasn't happy being a trainer, he thought, maybe he’d be more fit as a researcher. After all, Pokemon still fascinated him, and to suddenly lose his way of being around them that he'd had for so long at this point would feel awful. This way, he figured, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about the pressures that came with battling. Not to mention, he still couldn't shake the guilt-laden feeling of… a different kind of fascination with Pokemon. The one that he'd picked up from that fateful day watching over the fence. He hated to admit it, but ever since then and even though he tried to quash it at every turn, his… attraction to Pokemon just continued to grow in the years that followed. Now edging out of his teens himself, he could look back and know exactly what he witnessed that day. The knowledge of the amount of times he touched himself to that memory burned in the back of his mind like a house on fire. And to make matters worse, he just couldn’t manage to get those same feelings from other humans. It wasn’t that various people weren’t attractive to him, but no one sparked that same, intense attraction that a Pokemon could. Maybe if he tried to focus on the more scientific aspects of Pokemon, he'd be able to shake that feeling and finally get rid of the pesky attraction that plagued his everyday life. 

For a while after he entered college for Pokemon research everything seemed like it was going really well. He learned a lot, made good friends, and often genuinely enjoyed his time researching Pokemon. But still, it felt like there was something missing. No matter how closely he worked with the Pokemon, and no matter which specific study he tried to throw himself into, there was always something just… not quite captivating enough about it. He wanted to somehow become even closer, even more involved with Pokemon, but he just didn’t know how he could without… no. Having sex with a Pokemon was out of the question. No matter how much the thought intrigued him, it was just wrong. 

For a short time, he considered dropping out and just giving up Pokemon all together, but that idea was quickly scrapped when his marks allowed him to apply as an intern to a well established company researching Pokemon reproduction. He didn’t want to sound weird about it; being so “into” the idea of studying the way that Pokemon mated didn’t exactly sound like something he’d be proud to tell his grandma about. Despite this, he couldn’t help but admit that it absolutely did beguile him far more than any other path of Pokemon research. He knew why, too. And he hated himself for it. 

In spite of the spark of both embarrassment and nervousness he felt about asking, he decided that the current best course of action would be to consult the advice of his roommate, Raven. She’d always been incredibly blunt about things, and would tell it to him straight if she though this was the wrong path for him to be pursuing. 

“Why would it be weird?” she questioned, gently kicking her Liepard who was trying to start a fight with Dan’s Absol beneath their kitchen table. “Unless you’re thinking about doing something… weird while you’re there.” She wiggled her eyebrows in mock suggestiveness, and Dan frowned, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“No!” He choked out, and averted his eyes to the floor at the thought. Oh, Arceus, was he that obvious? Maybe he was overthinking this. After all, why would it be weird if he wasn’t plotting to do something odd? He shook his head and took another sip of his wine. “Do you think I should go for it or not?”

“Sure.” She said, talking through a bite of rice and shrugging. “Why not, honestly? It seems like a good fit for you, AND you get paid. I wish my internship would pay me.” 

Dan chuckled at that and began rummaging through his bag, pulling out his application forms and a pen. 

“Alright then! I’d better get signing.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was while he was there, on the very first day of his new internship, that he met the catalyst of this whole fiasco... Finn Uhani. A former ghost type trainer from Alola, known novelist, and current chief researcher for the company. 

Mr. Uhani was handsome, dark-haired, and undeniably magnetic in both personality and physicality. Dan had heard many things about him even before meeting him, including the charming aura he seemed to radiate, but nothing could actually prepare him for meeting the man in person. Right off the bat, Dan felt compelled to listen to him, no matter how fanatical his ideas or suggestions came off at first glance. 

“Welcome to the Galar Pokemon Breeding Research Institute, Dan!” He said, eyes shining brightly behind dark-rimmed glasses. “We have a lot to discuss before I set you up with some actual work. Why don’t you follow me into my office?” 

Dan took a deep breath and followed the man down the tile-clad hallway to a plain office nestled near the end of the main corridor. A Cinderace sat in a plush chair towards the back of the room, legs folded beneath itself. It didn't look up when Dan and Mr. Uhani entered, instead busying itself by tossing a small ball of fire between its paws. 

Dan looked the Pokemon over, eyes glazing over the sleekness of its chest, and its powerful thighs contracting and relaxing as it shifted in its seat. Forcefully tearing his eyes away, Dan took a seat on the side of the desk nearest the door, while Mr. Uhani rounded the desk. He patted the Cinerace's head as he passed, causing the Pokemon to emit a noise that shot a burst of arousal through Dan's hips. He clenched his fist and tried to will the feeling away. 

“So Dan, tell me a little bit about yourself and why you want to intern here for us. I’m not directly involved in the intern selection process, so I like to make a point of getting to know a little about the students my secretary picks.” 

A twinge of nervousness pooled in Dan’s stomach. Damn, he didn’t know he was going to be interviewed. He took another deep breath and reminded himself that it wasn’t an interview. It was just… telling personal details about yourself to a very attractive man. No biggie. 

“Uh, well, I’m a third year general Pokemon studies student from GRS. I’ve been interested in Pokemon since I was pretty young, and, uh, after I found out that being a trainer just wasn’t really working for me, I decided to go into Poke-studies.”

Mr. Uhani nodded, urging him on. “Ah, another ex-trainer, huh? I can relate. Mind telling me what made you want to be an intern here, specifically?”

Dan froze for a moment, trying to think of a socially appropriate answer that explained why he wanted to be here so badly. It wasn't exactly as if he could just tell Mr. Uhani that the idea of watching Pokemon mate made him wet. But try as he might to find a solid answer, he just… couldn’t. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks, and he tried to will it away before the man across the desk from him noticed. 

Mr. Uhani's eyes blinked quizzically behind his tinted lenses, mouth set in a straight line as he watched Dan begin to fidget with the hem of his pants. For some reason, Dan suddenly couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He knew Uhani’s eyes were on him, but it felt somehow deeper than that. He was almost tempted to turn around and check if someone else was in the room, but instead just steadied himself and tried to push the paranoia out of his mind. 

Another moment passed before Dan cleared his throat and then said, "Um. I believe that it's very important for us to understand how Pokemon reproduce so we can help in the case of species endangerment. I, uh, just think that's really important." He knew he was lying, but he hoped that the answer would be good enough for the time being.

Mr. Uhani was quiet for a moment, eyes glinting and face looking strained before suddenly, and to Dan's horror, bursting into laughter. His Cinderace also appeared to chuckle, giggling into its ear which it had pulled over his face. 

Dan's face and chest flushed dark red, the blush rising to his ears and filling his head with pressure. "W-what?!" He stuttered. He didn't think the answer was that bad. Or, Arceus forbid, could Mr. Uhani tell that wasn't his real reason for being here? 

Mr. Uhani removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes. His laughter slowed to a chuckle and he took a few deep breaths before he spoke. "There's no need to lie to me, Dan." 

Dan's heart dropped in his chest. Oh no. Oh Arceus, no. He did know that wasn't his real reason. Stay calm, he tried to tell himself. Just because the man knew that wasn't his real reason didn't mean that he knew the actual reason. There’s no way he could just know that Dan was attracted to Pokemon, right?

"I tend to be pretty good at reading people, Dan. Remember that. You don't need to lie about why you're here. I could see it in you when I first saw you in the lobby, and you confirmed it for me when you looked at 'ol Nate here," he said, gesturing at his Cinderace, "I know your interest in Pokemon goes deeper than research." It felt like a rock was lodged in Dan's throat. He couldn't breathe. He could barely even think. If Mr. Uhani knew why he was actually here, then he would be kicked out for sure. News would spread around and he'd never be allowed to work around Pokemon again. Not as a researcher or a trainer. Hell, he'd probably even have his Pokemon taken away so he couldn't even have them at home because he'd be seen as a risk to them. Mr. Uhani chuckled again and reached across the desk to place a warm hand on Dan's frozen shoulder. "Hey, don't freak out now. I've been looking for someone exactly like you for a long time." 

Suddenly snapping back to reality, Dan stared down at the hand on his shoulder, and slowly followed it down the length of Mr. Uhani's arm until their eyes met. The same strange feeling of being watched washed over him as he searched Uhani’s dark irises. What did the man mean? Looking for someone like him? Despite knowing why he actually wanted to be here? But that was impossible. How could he-

"Why don't you follow me, Dan. Your work is about to begin."


	2. Cinderace

Dan followed Mr. Uhani out of his office and down the main corridor. Nate trailed behind them, looking very pleased with himself for a reason Dan didn't quite understand. They passed by the secretary at the front desk, who nodded pleasantly, as if she didn't know what just transpired in Mr. Uhani's office. Dan searched her face for answers as they passed, but came up empty-handed. Maybe she didn't know, Dan thought to himself. If Mr. Uhani had been looking for someone like him, perhaps this hadn't happened before. What did Mr. Uhani mean, anyways? "His work was about to begin?" Was he going to be making Pokemon… mate? Or watching it? That didn't seem right though… Mr. Uhani said that he was good at reading people. He knew Dan’s interest in Pokemon went further than that. But did he really know that Dan actually wanted to… experience Pokemon more intimately? He shook his head and willed his nervous heart rate to slow as they continued on. 

They walked down a set of surprisingly well-hidden stairs into what Dan took to be the basement of the facility. He followed down a few more twisting passages before they came to a bulkhead door with an electronic panel secured to the wall beside it. Mr. Uhani fumbled around in his suit pocket for a moment before pulling out a small rectangular card and pressing it flat against the monitor. The door slid open with a mechanical hiss, and Mr. Uhani gestured for him to step inside. 

Immediately as Dan stepped through the door, a chorus of panicked squeaks sounded from the back of the open room. Dan scanned the room quickly, trying to identify the source of the sounds. The room itself was impressively expansive. Within the front portion of the room sat a collection of computers and monitors who’s screens glowed idly, left open on pages of data and field notes. Against the wall, racks of Pokeballs sat in neat rows, sorted in a way that he swore could only be understood by the person who organized them. Farther back from this area was what appeared to be a sort of glass wall with a narrow, cushioned bench and a small cabinet sitting beneath the bright lights behind it. Mr. Uhani closed the bulkhead behind them and called out into the emptiness of the space. 

“Come on out, you guys! No need to be shy around our new assistant!”

A brief second of silence followed his words before what Dan could only describe as a small hoard of Scorbunnys emerged from various spots throughout the room. They ran up to the three of them in energetic excitement, all previous hesitation seemingly lost on them after Mr. Uhani’s reassurance.

“These are my Scorbunny.” Mr. Uhani chuckled. “I keep ‘em out down here most of the time or they get too antsy.” 

Nate shook his head in strained agreement as the Scorbunny lost interest in the two humans and instead began clambering about their evolved counterpart. 

Dan couldn’t help but laugh a bit at this, even in spite of his all around nervousness. He still wasn’t entirely sure why he was down here, but he had to admit that the squeaking, squabbling pack of Scorbunny did help ease his anxiety at least a little. 

Seeming to notice this, Mr. Uhani smiled and motioned for Dan to have a seat close to a very small and seemingly injured Scorbunny that had hopped its way up and onto the top of a desk. Even in its tiny body brace, it seemed to have a bit of trouble keeping itself upright. Looking worn out at even having made it up onto the desk, it watched the other Scorbunny pestering Nate with a sad look in its eyes. Dan frowned sympathetically. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for it. Dan took a seat on the same side of the desk as the Scorbunny at Mr. Uhani’s gesture. He reached out and scratched its ears lightly, earning him a pleased squeak. At very least it seemed to distract the little one for the time being. Mr. Uhani rounded the desk and took a seat on the opposite side. He cast a fond gaze at the tiny Scorbunny’s happy noises before turning his attention to Dan. 

“My apologies for leading you down here without explaining much.” He said, scratching at his stubble. “I was starting to think I’d never find someone to help with this project, so I might’ve gotten a bit over-excited. Sorry if I freaked you out at all.” The man seemed suddenly reserved, as if he never actually expected to get someone to help him with whatever his project was. An apologetic sort of half smile graced his lips for a moment, and Dan almost couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for him. 

“Oh! Uh, it’s alright. No worries.” Dan said, trying to sound reassuring. The thing was, he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure why he was here. From what he could gather, this really must be something very much out of the ordinary if someone as charming as Mr. Uhani was having sudden reservations about it. Then again, if he was reading the situation properly, Dan could understand why. It wasn’t just every day that you come across someone who might be willing to… fuck a Pokemon. 

“I suppose I should actually tell you what this experiment is about, Mr. Dan,” Mr. Uhani started, clearing his throat nervously. He clicked around a few times on his monitor, and brought up an article talking about the practical uses of Pokemon’s innate powers. “You see, Dan, I care for Pokemon very deeply. I may have laughed earlier, but the answer you gave me upstairs genuinely is a very good one. It is, however, a topic that has already been studied to death by other scientists. There are already plenty of protocols in place in the event of a species extinction.” Uhani seemed out of it momentarily as he considered his next words. “However, what I want to research is completely separate from that sort of thing. It’s a well-known fact that Pokemon can awaken latent powers when they have a strong bond with their trainer, yes?”

Dan nodded slowly, trying to follow the man’s train of thought. Indeed, powers such as Dynamax and Mega Evolution became possible through the bond between Pokemon and trainer. But that didn’t have anything to do with what Dan believed Uhani was alluding to, right? 

“Yes, well,” Uhani continued, “Some rare occurrences have indicated that there may be potential for dormant abilities to occur in humans too when the bond between a Pokemon and trainer is strong enough.” 

Dan’s eyebrows raised in interest at this. He had vaguely heard of something like that happening at a tournament many years back, but he wasn’t sure if he should believe that or not. 

“There has also been some circumstantial evidence that even without a close bond to a Pokemon, certain interactions hold a possibility of gaining some of a Pokemon’s power.” Uhani resumed. “This potential phenomenon is precisely the core subject of my research. If some conjectural evidence suggests that powers could be passed from Pokemon to people, then imagine what would be possible if we managed to figure out the key to making this happen. Not only could it unlock the mysteries still surrounding the separate evolution of both people and Pokemon, but it could also lead to breakthroughs in medicine, energy, and so much more!” Mr. Uhani’s eyes gleamed with a certain sort of excitement at putting these thoughts out there. 

Dan couldn’t help but feel inspired too! He’d never considered how many different things could be solved by being able to more directly harness the power of a Pokemon! Still, there seemed to be a lingering sort of silence after Mr. Uhani’s declarations that seemed to bear words left unsaid. Try as he might to put those words into place though, Dan was left grasping at empty air. 

“Fascinating!” he exclaimed. The tiny Scorbunny next to him also chirped happily, trying to mirror the excitement of the two men. Dan smiled at it, endeared. He turned back to Mr. Uhani, who eagerly awaited his response. “But why do you need my help?”

Uhani got quiet again, shoulders tensing. He seemed to weigh his options with words before sighing and simply stating, “I understand it sounds strange, but I believe that the best way to try to test this potential bond is to have sex with Pokemon.” He paused and searched Dan’s expression for a sign to stop. When he found none, he continued. “When I met you, I sensed something in you. It reminded me a bit of myself when I was your age. I didn’t want to assume, but when I saw the way you looked at Nate, I just knew that you’d be perfect for this.” 

Dan flushed again. He wondered if he was really that obvious. He did have to admit that Nate was a very attractive Pokemon. But he had no idea that he was so conspicuous about his attraction. Uhani chuckled at his blank face. 

“No worries, Dan. You’re not that obvious. As I said, I just have a knack for knowing these things.”

The same paranoid feeling washed over him again, and Dan actually did look behind him this time. Nate was still trying to free himself from a few lingering Scorbunny, shaking his leg in a hopeless attempt to dislodge a particularly stubborn one. 

He turned back, looking a bit shocked. How did he do that?! There was no way that Mr. Uhani could read that much information from his expression alone. He was about to say something when the other man continued. 

“I would try testing this theory myself, but I’ll admit that I don’t quite have all the right, er, assets to research it in full.” 

Dan squinted momentarily, not entirely sure what Mr. Uhani meant before his eyes flew open in realization. Okay, that wasn’t normal. Guessing his thoughts was one thing, but knowing about his body without seeing it or being told was just crazy. But what honestly surprised him more was the fact that he didn’t feel all that weird about it. Mr. Uhani had just admitted that he was also interested in seeing what happened when humans and Pokemon interacted intimately. Although he should be creeped out, he couldn’t help but feel somehow comforted by the fact that he wasn’t the only one hiding things from the outside world. This may not be normal, but these were their shared secrets now. 

Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and locked eyes with Mr. Uhani. Uhani looked back, nervousness and hopefulness dancing back and forth within his eyes. 

“Alright.” Dan said after a minute. “Let’s see what happens.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a brief chat about his health and preferences, Dan found himself suddenly alone in a small changing room built into the side of what Mr. Uhani had referred to as “The Base.” According to the other man, he had never actually been sanctioned to use the space, but no one came into the basement frequently enough to notice him using it. Dan wasn’t quite sure if he felt comforted or disturbed by that fact. On one hand, at least the chance of anyone seeing what they were doing was dramatically decreased. And on the other hand, if something went wrong… there wasn’t exactly anyone to help if something went awry. 

He sighed and lifted his shirt above his head. He had been told to disrobe and come out in a towel when he was ready. Mr. Uhani seemed to know so much about him without Dan ever explaining anything. How the hell did Uhani do that, he wondered. Dan’s heart hammered in his chest. It was a little nerve wracking to have someone seemingly know all about you before you even said anything. A brief moment of panic flashed through his brain as he once again considered the possibility that maybe he wasn’t as good at hiding things as he thought. What if everyone he’d come across could tell these things about him? He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. He shook his head and tried to push down that pang of anxiety. Mr. Uhani didn’t seem like most people. His ability to sense these things was completely unnatural. Pulling off his pants and underwear, he shook his head again. 

Was he really about to do this? Was he really going to have sex with a Pokemon? His mind flashed back to the scene he witnessed when he was young and he had seen his neighbor fucking his Pangoro in the backyard. A familiar sensation began to buzz between his legs at the thought. He’d thought about something like this for so long; being positioned beneath some powerful Pokemon, laid bare and vulnerable for it to do what it pleased with him. Maybe it would lick him, taking its time to slick up his pussy, lapping at his clit and bringing him to climax. Perhaps instead it would happen hard and quick, the Pokemon’s dick forcing its way into him, shagging animalistically before pumping him full of its cum. Dan moaned slightly before snapping back to attention. He shouldn’t be wasting time imagining these things. There was work to be done, and he supposed he’d have the experience soon enough. 

He finished undressing and stuffed his clothes in the tiny metal locker behind him. The towel Mr. Uhani provided him brushed against his bare back as he turned the key, securing his belongings inside. He grabbed it off the hook and wrapped it around himself before stepping back out into the room. 

Mr. Uhani glanced up from over where he stood near the glass wall and grinned at Dan.

"All ready?" The man asked. 

Dan nodded, stepping across the room cautiously. He was suddenly a bit more self conscious than he’d expected considering how confident he felt earlier. It suddenly occurred to him that he’d never actually been fully naked around another human being. He blushed as Mr. Uhani’s eyes brushed over him. But even through the fog of nervousness, he couldn’t help but feel painfully aroused at the thoughts of what would be happening today. 

“No need to be nervous, Mr. Dan.” Uhani said, almost cheerfully. He seemed to sense Dan’s anxiety over the situation, and put on a smile to calm the other man. Dan appreciated the gesture, but could tell that Mr. Uhani wasn’t nearly as composed as he attempted to come off as. He seemed on edge somehow, but not in the same way that Dan felt. He seemed… excited? Like there was a barely contained enthusiasm hiding behind a now thin veil of calm. His eyes lit up brightly behind his glasses as he beckoned Dan to come over by him. 

Behind the glass wall Mr. Uhani stood next to, the cushioned bench had been lowered so that it rested only a foot or two above the ground. On one side, a pair of medical-looking straps had been attached to the de-extended table legs, leaving Dan to wonder how exactly this “experiment” would be going. 

Dan cleared his throat and tried to put his apprehension behind him. He couldn’t help but admit that Mr. Uhani’s enthusiasm did put him more at ease. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one who was excited here. A small thought tugged at the back of his mind that this was for science, not personal indulgence. Even if this was a fantasy he had wanted fulfilled since his childhood, Mr. Uhani was only excited about the scientific aspects. He shouldn’t be getting overly eager about the… non-research parts of this job. 

“Whenever you feel ready, take off your towel. You’re free to head in and lay on the table however makes you feel most comfortable,” Mr. Uhani said gently, opening a small sliding door in the glass. Dan nodded and did as he was told. He hopped up onto the table, allowing the towel to slip off as he positioned himself so that he was laying on his stomach. The material felt cold against his bare skin and his heart hammered in anticipation, but he quickly settled in and waited for his next instruction. 

Mr. Uhani followed behind him, leaving the door open as he entered. Nate followed behind him, rocking back and forth on his heels as if barely restraining himself from rushing forward and taking Dan right there. Dan felt a thrill shoot through him at the look in the Pokemon’s eyes, a familiar heat pooling deep in his abdomen. Ah, so Mr. Uhani’s Cinderace would be the first one he meant to test on. Dan supposed that made sense, knowing that Mr. Uhani could see how attracted Dan was to Nate right from the get go. Mr. Uhani looked between the two of them, lips crooking up into a half smile. 

“Wait just a minute now, Nate. Let’s not get too eager,” he said, ruffling the Pokemon’s fur as he walked past. “I’m sure you see where this is going, Dan.” He said, chuckling as he approached. He walked around the back side of the table and took one of the straps at the end of the bed in hand. 

“Nng… yes. I, um, I think I see where this is going. Yes.” Dan stuttered out, almost forgetting how to speak in the midst of his arousal. He could already feel the wetness beginning to drip between his thighs. He assumed Mr. Uhani could see it as well, as the man laughed again and began buckling his legs to each side of the cot. Splayed open like this, even from behind, Dan felt beyond exposed. Two sets of eyes watched his every move, every little twitch and reaction of his body like a performance to hungry onlookers. 

Uhani reached under the low cot, and produced a bottle of lubricant. He popped the cap open and squirted some out onto his fingers before muttering a brief apology.

“Sorry, this might be cold.” Was all the warning Dan got before his rough fingertips were dragging down his clit. He gasped at the sensation. The man’s fingers dipped briefly into his pussy, wetting the skin further and stretching him ever so slightly. Dan had never felt something like this before. Sure, he’d done similar things to himself, but coming from someone else, it felt so different. Through the haze of his brain, he struggled not to fuck himself back ontp Mr. Uhani’s fingers. He wanted to, desperately. Even if he was here to conduct research, he almost couldn’t take how good it felt just to be touched like this. He didn’t want to ruin Mr. Uhani’s experiment though, especially not on the first day of his job. After all, Dan didn’t know if an opportunity like this would ever show up again. He felt like he was about to lose it already, when Mr. Uhani stopped his ministrations and gestured for Nate. 

Behind him, Nate had become hard just from watching the scene in front of him. His slick erection stuck out from his fur, ending in a sizable knot that swelled with anticipation. Dan gasped again when he saw it, body twitching with arousal. He couldn’t believe that in a matter of minutes, this Pokemon was going to be inside of him. 

Mr. Uhani’s eyes darkened as the Pokemon stepped in line behind Dan’s hips. In his brain, Dan swore he could feel some sort of presence. But this time instead of giving him a sense of paranoia, a swell of desire and even more intense feeling of arousal coursed through his body. Dan moaned as he felt Nate’s cock brush against his opening. Oh Arceus, it felt so hot. Nate pressed forward, dragging the tip of his erection against Dan’s pussy. He ran it back and forth through the lube and Dan’s natural juices until he was coated in the slippery fluids. Legs quivering, Dan felt Nate line himself up and begin to slide into him. The pressure and heat grew almost unbearable as Nate pressed in deeper. For a brief second, the fog in Dan’s mind cleared, and he almost called out for Nate to stop before he did something he could never take back. But just as he opened his lips in protest, Nate’s cock pushed past the ring of muscles and the Pokemon thrust deep into his body. Dan cried out in sudden pain. He was burning. Nate’s cock was so big inside him, it felt like it was tearing him apart. The heat of it radiated inside his abdomen and hips and made him whimper with the intensity of it all. 

Tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so fucking good. His clit throbbed with pleasure in spite of the burning at his hole. Through the sudden rush of sensation, Dan thought that he could hear Mr. Uhani’s voice. He couldn’t see the man, but he seemed to be instructing Nate somehow. Nate, in turn, slowed his pace slightly, giving Dan time to adjust. 

Even with the slower pace, Nate’s thrusts felt beyond intense. He pushed Dan’s hips up with his paws, allowing him to impale Dan even deeper than before. Dan felt the heat of Nate’s hard-on brushing against his cervix just as the pain began to ebb away. Inside of him, Nate’s dick grazed across his sensitive nerves, replacing his cries of pain with moans of pleasure. Dan felt himself clench around Nate’s cock, unable to stop himself from coming as soon as the pleasure began to overtake him. He heard Nate groan through the haze of his orgasm, struggling to contain himself with Dan’s pussy clamping down on him. He continued thrusting, their moans and gasps mingling as Dan felt another orgasm brewing in his hips. Oh Arceus, oh fuck, it was so good, so so so good. 

A new pain began blossoming at his hole as Nate’s knot hit his sensitive opening. Dan almost forgot about it, being so lost in pleasure as he was. But now knowing that after pain came pleasure, he submitted to it, pushing his hips back hard against Nate’s. With every thrust, the pain grew. Nate’s knot hit him over and over. He whimpered again, wondering just how big it was when finally, with one powerful thrust, the knot entered him. 

Dan screamed out, unable to help himself. He felt torn in half by the massive bulge in Nate’s shaft, but the thought of now being tied to a Pokemon helped him get through the pain. And soon enough he found himself enjoying it once more. He climaxed again, this time even more powerful than before. His pussy clenched around Nate’s shaft with every convulsion, and with one final thrust, the Pokemon unloaded inside of him. Dan buried his face in his hands, moaning lewdly as he felt stream after stream of cum shoot inside him, filling him to the brim. 

He felt a spark in his stomach, something powerful and wonderful taking root. It felt hot, the warmth washing over his entire being, before dulling down to a smoulder. He barely registered Nate pulling out of him, the cum pouring out and washing over his thighs, or Mr. Uhani’s voice for a long time afterward. He felt beautifully dazed, like nothing mattered and everything was perfect. 

He fell asleep still strapped to the table, Nate’s cum drying slowly between his legs. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Uhani chuckled, unable to help himself after the scene he’d just witnessed. His pants felt tight, but that was a problem for another time. He ruffled Nate’s fur again, and the Cinderace gave him a self-satisfied look. He waved Nate off for the time being and produced a blanket from under the cot. He undid the buckles keeping Dan’s legs in place, flipped him carefully, and laid the blanket over him. 

The lab report would just have to wait until tomorrow. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lab Report No. 01 - Cinderace

Researcher: Daniel K. 

Typing(s): Fire

Observations: Fire type’s erections and ejaculate is, unsurprisingly, very hot. Not hot enough to cause either internal or external burns, but certainly hot enough to where it will be noticeable to lightly uncomfortable until used to the feeling. 

Cinderace mates in a way very similar to other Rabbit-like pokemon, in that they use mostly their legs and hips to generate motion. However, as Cinderace is known for its powerful legs and sporty spirit, it is no surprise that they are strong and self-confident in sex as well. 

Conclusion: When considered within the context of Classified Experiment PF01, the ejactuate of Cinderace did cause a lingering sensation of warmth that extended far beyond the day the experiment occurred. This feeling dissipated around 18 hours post experiment and did not cause any strange or extraordinary things to take place. 

As it is the first of potentially many in this line of experiments, we will need further testing and evidence to conclusively say whether Cinderace is a viable option for awakening latent powers, if it is more or less potent than other Pokemon, or if stronger bonds are necessary to complete this experiment.


End file.
